L'amour sur demande
by Wayuu
Summary: Prenez un chaudron, mettez y un samedi comme les autres, ajoutez une course poursuite dans Poudlard,puis prenez un Prince de Sang Mêlé et un animagus sexy, soupoudrez le tout de lemon et mettez votre mélange dans une salle secrète... My fist FanFic!
1. Chapter 1: Good Moorning

Bakkazaru : Yatta ! Enfin ma première Fan fic ! Je m'étonne moi-même en commençant par un Harry Potter, je m'étais convaincue de commencer avec Saiyuki ou PW… Bon ben j'en profite pour dire un grand merci à ma sœur et à tous ceux qui voudront bien lire mon premier essai en tant que Fan fiction yaoi lemon SiriusxRogue !

Bisou à ma meilleure amie Laurie et à Eloïse ! Bonne Lecture les gens !

-----------------------------------

-YOUHOUUUU! Debout la dedans tout le monde!!! On est samediiiis!!!

7h du matin. Pourquoi diable cet imbécile se réveillai-t-il CHAQUE WEEK END à 7h du matin?!

Une voix claironnante répétait la même phrase dans les dortoirs des garçons de cinquième Année chassant beaux rêves et cauchemars des Griffondors. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux en Bataille continuait sa traversée entre les lits, récoltant au passage grognements étouffés par les oreillers et lancers de ces mêmes oreillers qu'il arrivait par miracle à éviter.

Une tête brune aux cheveux longs émergea d'en dessous des couvertures pour hurler:

-PUTAIN JAMES ON EST SAMEDI LAISSE NOUS PIONCER!!

Un peu plus loin une autre se leva, celle-ci rousse et déclara:

-Sirius, tu sais qu'en gueulant comme ça tu rivalises avec James?

-Franck t'as rien à dire: toute la nuit tu ronflais en faisant : Aliiice! Dit James en imitant la voix de Londubat.

-Laissez nous dormir! Couina une petite voix timide et mal assurée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était toujours comme ça, pensa Sirius, on ne peut jamais avoir un samedi de paisible avec ce zigolo. Et comme d'habitude, puisqu'il se levait le plus tôt, c'est lui qui aurait la place sous la douche!

Tout comme il l'avait prédit, quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit l'eau de la cabine s'écouler brutalement sur le carrelage. Il se décida donc enfin de s'extirper de ses couvertures. Il s'avança vers la salle de bain en criant:

-AAAAhhh! Lilly! Je t'aime tellement que j'me branle sous ma douche chaque matin en pensant à toi!

Un peu en retrait, Remus qui venait de se lever, pris machinalement son oreiller, et avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde, imita les gestes d'un base-balleur professionnel, toujours son coussin en main. L'objet fendit l'air pour se heurter finalement à Sirius, qui en tomba à la renverse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le groupe de Maraudeurs dévalait l'escalier menant à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Seul Queudver était resté dans les dortoirs: Chaque Week end il dormait au moins jusqu'à midi pour enfin se précipiter dans la grande salle et se goinfrer.

Dans le groupe, seul Sirius descendait lentement les marches, unes à unes. Il était plongé dans ses pensées de la veille. Tout le soir, il avait fait des rêves selon lui... très étranges...

Il fut tout à coup sorti de ses pensées quand James commença à crier:

-HEY! SERVILO! ON EST MATINAL?

Surpris, il regarda dans la direction de son ami: Effectivement, Severus était immobile, au milieu du couloir, marquant quelque chose sur un livre. Alerté par les cris du jeune homme, le garçon au teint de cire ferma précipitamment son bouquin, pour tout à coup... s'enfuir?! Le groupe resta bouché bé devant l'attitude du Serpentard, qui ne les avait jamais habitués à une fuite aussi lâche.

-SERVILUS! T'EN VA PAS! T'ES PAS UNE MAUVIETTE QUAND MÊME?! Ricana James en regardant le brun disparaître dans un couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? demanda tout à coup Rémus. D'habitude quand on arrive il sort sa baguette pour se battre contre vous, dit il en regardant James, puis Sirius.

-Va savoir, dit James en haussant les épaules, peut être que maintenant il a peur de nous!

Il se mit à rire bruyamment tandis que Sirius avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le couloir par où était passé leur ennemi. Il déclara après un long silence de sa part:

-Je vais voir ce qui se passe, dit-il en empruntant le dit couloir. S'il prépare un mauvais coup par exemple, on sera content de le savoir à l'avance, non? Dit-il à ses deux amis en marchant à reculons. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas la raison principale, mais le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas quelle était cette raison...

-Comme tu veux, dis Rémus avec un grand sourire. Nous on va prendre notre petit déjeuner. On se retrouve tout à l'heure même endroit?

-Marché conclu!

Il fit un clin d'œil à ses camarades pour disparaître à son tour dans le couloir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius traversait le couloir seul à présent, seul avec ses pensées et le bruit de ses pas qui résonnait sur les dalles de pierres. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'aller avec sa bande profiter d'un bon petit déjeuner, au lieu d'aller chercher Severus dans je ne sais quel couloir. Sur le chemin, il se ravisa pour se dire que tout compte fait ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle quand il heurta le dos de quelqu'un. Il s'en fut brutale- ment projeté au sol. La personne se retourna vivement, sa baguette pointée en direction de son visage.

-Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Siffla Severus entre ses dents.

-Je...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de former une phrase que Severus se rapprocha, sa baguette toujours pointée dans sa direction.

-Tu m'as suivit jusqu'ici? rugit-t-il. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange...

-Tu te méprends j'ai juste...

-NE ME MENS PAS BLACK! Il le regardait de plus en plus profondément.

Sirius était à terre, plus effrayé que jamais: c'est vrai, il ne savait pourquoi il l'avait suivi jusqu'ici, il ne pouvait non plus expliquer cette sensation que lui donnait Rogue en le regardant si intensément, il avait l'impression qu'il lisait en lui. Mais il avait aussi une autre sensation, identique à celle qu'il avait ressentie la veille...durant ces rêves... Son ventre lui faisait un mal de chien...Il contempla les lèvres tremblantes de Rogue qui paraissait fou de rage...elle paraissait douce...si douces et suaves...comme deux sucreries qui n'attendent qu'à être sucées...ARG! J'ai vraiment pensé ça?!!! Mais Patmole tu deviens singlé ou quoi?! tu viens de...fantasmer sur ton ennemi?! Ennemi ET garçon!? Chassant cette idée de son crâne, il revint tout à coup à la réalité: Il était à terre, toujours menacée par sa baguette.

Tout a coup, il remarqua que la baguette tremblait. En effet le bras de Rogue était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, tout comme son corps entier qui à présent tremblait comme une feuille, ayant remarqué que Sirius le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis il plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Il avait l'air déstabilisé...et gêné? L'animagus ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et leva sa baguette:

-Expelliarmus!

Suivit d'un rapide:

-Accio!

La baguette qui venait à peine de sauter des mains de son possesseur fut rattrapée par le Gryffondor qui se releva aussi rapidement qu'il le put. A un moment pareil une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit:

-SI TU VEUX TA BAGUETTE SERVILUS, VIENS LA CHERCHER! il lui tira la langue en agitant la baguette dérobée entre ses doigts et traça dans un couloir.

Alors ??? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Review et vous aurez la suite le plus tôt possible avec plein de trucs bien mimis… enfin bon je n'en dis pas plus + Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Go Lucky

Mon Dieu. Ça doit bien faire environ deux ans que j'ai pas posté la suite. Vous avez du vous dire « Le plus vite possible » mon cul ! Bon et bien je reviens, très honteuse, avec ce deuxième chapitre. Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup changé en deux ans, mais j'ai gardé l'histoire en tête. Dommage que ce ne soit plus du tout mon couple préféré xD Mais bon. En plus ça inaugure l'arrivée du nouveau film Le Prince De Sang Mêlée en quelque sorte, nan … ? Bref. Trêve de bavardage, place au chapitre deux de l'amour sur demande !

Comme d'hab, italique _pensées_

**CHAPITRE DEUX : HAPPY GO LUCKY**

« Sev... »

Rogue balança sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos… Il ouvrit sa bouche pour respirer difficilement et tenta de prononcer quelques mots :

« Si-Sirius…aah…arrête… »

Des mains chaudes parcouraient le torse de Severus tandis que celui-ci gémissait. Il tenta de pousser la personne qui lui faisait tant de bien et pourtant tant de mal en même temps. Ce fut en vain : il avait effectivement l'impression que touts ces muscles étaient des pâtes qu'on aurait trop cuites. Le brun rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du Serpentard et murmura :

« Sevy…je t'aime… »

Pour ensuite disparaître.

Severus Rogue se réveilla en nage dans un dortoir endormi et silencieux. Il lui semblait perturber le silence rien qu'en haletant, tout droit sortit de ce rêve étrange. Ses mains noueuses vinrent se plaquer sur son visage embrasé, il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit douloureusement. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers une horloge murale appartenant au dortoir des Serpentards, ornée d'un encadrement en fer forgé vert émeraude. Il était environ 6h. Ses bras engourdis retombèrent avec un bruit étouffé sur son lit. Une main encore tremblante vint écarter un des rideaux d'argent du lit à baldaquin . _ J'ai besoin d'une douche froide. Vraiment, vraiment très froide. _

Il se glissa hors des draps chauds, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du dortoir (Aller dans celle des préfets était beaucoup plus dangereux, même à cette heure-ci) avec une démarche de chat des plus discrètes, ses pieds touchant le sol sans aucun bruit.

Entrant dans la cabine de douche, il pria pour que personne ne l'ai entendu… comme chaque matin depuis une semaine.

…

« Tu te lèves tôt. » Une voix qui se voulait boudeuse vint interrompre le son monotone des élèves endormis de la salle. « D'habitude c'est toujours moi qui prend ma douche en premier. » Lucius sourit au brun qui venait tout juste de sortir de la douche.

« Bonjour Lucius. » balbutia Severus d'une voix timide « Je… est-ce que ça te gêne que j'aie… enfin… » Il fit un signe vague vers la salle de bain derrière lui.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que cela m'étonne de voir quelqu'un se lever si tôt un samedi. Tu sais qu'on est samedi n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix était calme mais Severus sentit le ton moqueur dans cette interrogation. Il savait que Malfoy était plus grand que lui, mais il détestait cette façon enfantine avec laquelle le blond s'adressait souvent à lui.

« O-Oui, je le sais » _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?! J'ai l'air encore plus d'un gamin ! J'aurais dû lui dire « oui papa » tant que j'y suis ! Bien sûr que je le sais pauvre crétin ! C'est pas un blond qui va m'apprendre les jours de la semaine_. Soudain Rogue sentit une main lui tapoter le haut de sa tête, caressant légèrement ses cheveux encore mouillés. Lucius s'éloigna, lui sourit encore une fois en lançant « Passe une bonne journée. » Le jeune homme resta figé sur place. Le blond ne lui avait jamais témoigné aucun geste d'affection de ce genre jusqu'à présent. Il porta sa main vers sa tête et bégaya, un peu en retard « T-Toi aussi…bonne journée ! ». Le garçon sortit du dortoir en riant, et Rogue encore un peu décontenancé, revint à ses occupations. Il alla ramasser sa vieille plume et un peu d'encre, prit son sac dans lequel il glissa son manuel de potions. Il partit ensuite en direction de la grande salle, digérant mal encore son rêve de la veille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus marchait dans le couloir, envahit par ses pensées. Il ne marchait plus vraiment en fait , il flânait en quelque sorte dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il n'aura pas de mal à s'y retrouver de toute manière, car il connait le château presque par cœur. Fixant le sol, il tentait de se focaliser sur autre chose que son rêve : un sort qu'il tentait désespérément de contrôler et qu'il avait nommé « Sectumsempra ». Il l'avait trouvé en mélangeant "seco" du latin "coupé" et "sempra" du latin « toujours _»_

_… Sectumsempra… mon sortilège s'appelle sectumsempra… il s'appelle sectumsempra… Il… s'appelle… Sirius… NON ! Il s'appelle sectum-putain-de-sempra ! Pourquoi ça s'appellerait Sirius ?... C'est moche Sirius comme nom… mais c'est sexy… NON C'EST PAS SEXY. C'est horriblement moche et ses parents devaient être un peu souls quand ils ont trouvé ce prénom. Et puis pourquoi un sortilège s'appellerait-il Sirius ?! _Il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, et fit une deuxième tentative. Bon alors…j'avais dit de lever d'abord la baguette légèrement vers le haut puis à gauche… mais j'avais testé sur une plante et c'était mieux de faire un coup sec… et…de pencher…à…gauche… des images surgirent tout à coup dans son esprit. Des images qui arrivaient en flash saccadés. Il vit de longs cheveux brun … ses mains qui se baladaient sur tout son corps… son regard intense…ses lèvres…une odeur de cuire mélangé à une légère odeur de sueur…

Il s'arrêta dans le couloir, les yeux écarquillés. Il laissa son dos s'appuyer sur le mur et glissa jusqu'à être assis sur le sol de pierre. MERDE. Il sortit son Manuel avancé de préparation des potions partiellement gribouillé et tira sa plume de sa poche. Il la mordit et relit ses notes en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien ajouter, à part des commentaires sur les prestations sexuelles incroyables dont faisait preuve Sirius Connard Black dans le monde de Morphée. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil pour savoir ou il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au nombre d'étages qu'il avait parcouru : Mais il lui suffit d'un regard pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la grande porte de bois d'où émanait désormais une odeur délicieuse de petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pourtant pas vraiment faim. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur sa marge noircie d'encre. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit… enfin si, mais ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait besoin dans l'immédiat. Bon après tout… peut être que manger me changera les idées… Il prit ses affaires et se releva. Tout à coup, il se rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas marqué son surnom sur son manuel de potions. Il ouvrit son manuel d'occasion déjà totalement défraichit et barra l'ancien nom avec sa plume. Le nom s'effaça, et il écrivit dans l'espace maintenant vierge « Ce Livre Appartient Au Prince De Sang-mêlé ». Il regarda l'inscription avec un petit sourire satisfait. _J'ai au moins une identité… rien qu'à moi... tu voudrais bien autre chose rien que pour toi pas vrai … ?_

-HEY! SERVILO! ON EST MATINAL?

Severus se figea. Cette voix il la reconnaîtrait entre milles. _Potter_. Si Sirius héritait du Sirius Connard Black, Potter recevait le titre de James Mal-Démoulé Potter. Il y avait aussi James Mal-Baisé Potter, mais ça c'était quand Rogue se sentait vraiment d'humeur joyeuse.

_Mais…Un James qui fait chier ça veut dire…Un Sirius qui suit._ Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de croiser son regard, de peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Il referma précipitamment son bouquin, fourra la livre dans son sac… et prit ses jambes à son coup. _Je veux pas vous voir aujourd'hui, désolé les filles… vous allez devoir vous amuser sans moi cette fois ! _La voix moqueuse retentit dans le couloir tandis que Severus prit un passage qui menait vers des escaliers.

-SERVILUS! T'EN VA PAS! T'ES PAS UNE MAUVIETTE QUAND MÊME?!

_Pourquoi est-ce que je cours comme ça ? C'est vrai, d'habitude ils ne viennent pas me courir après aussi. J'aurais juste dû les ignorer, là j'ai vraiment l'air con. Wouah, je suis vraiment crevé la. Je devrais m'arrêter, mais j'ai pas envie. J'aime bien ça en fait, courir. Je l'impression que je vais mourir de fatigue, mais c'est amusant d'un certain angle. Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi Severus Rogue. Déjà cinq étages…. Je suis épuisé._

Le Serpentard s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir du cinquième étage, hors d'haleine. Il passa près d'une statue d'un sorcier qui portait ses gants à l'envers, puis se dirigea sans trop y penser vers les escaliers menant au sixième étage. Il s'arrêta en face des marches. Et _maintenant…je fais quoi ?_

Il ferma ses yeux et tout devint silence. Il ne pensait plus à rien, rien n'existait autour de lui. Il se calma. Il respira profondément… très profondément…

VLAM !

En une fraction de seconde le brun avait réagi : Faisant volte-face il pointa sa baguette vers la personne qui venait de la heurter de plein fouet. Cette personne était par terre , les coudes au sol et les yeux écarquillés.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui la à la fin ! Il vient débarquer dans mes rêves, il squatte la moitié de mon cerveau qui fonctionnait pourtant très bien avant son arrivée, et maintenant il vient me faire chier cinq étages plus hauts ?! Qu'est-ce qui se trafique dans sa putain de cervelle à la fin ?!_

Il résuma brièvement avec un :

« Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? »

_Mais attends une seconde… Je peux le savoir ! Enfin, je peux essayer… Aller…concentre toi bon à rien…_

Le Gryffindor avait l'air totalement désemparé. « Je… » Rogue se rapprocha prudemment de l'objet de ses tourments, baguette toujours pointée sur l'élève.

-Tu m'as suivit jusqu'ici?

_Va-y… regarde moi bien dans les yeux…_

-Tu te méprends j'ai juste...

_C'est ça, continue… ton esprit est tellement facile à pénétrer que c'en est presque trop facile…_

-NE ME MENS PAS BLACK!

Tout à coup, Severus ne vit plus par ces yeux. Il était les yeux de Sirius Black. Il eut cette impression bizarre qu'on lui cassait un œuf gelé sur la tête. Et enfin il vit : plusieurs images successives, floues. Ce qu'il vit le laissa « bouche bée » si l'on peut dire. Déjà, du point de vue de Sirius, il était physiquement plus attirant. Tout ce qui était chez lui « mignon » comme le disait Lily était ici renfoncé. Ses yeux paraissaient plus noires, plus profonds… Et ses lèvres ! _Mon Dieu si je n'était pas moi je me roulerais une pelle… enfin, je me comprends ! _Bref… il avait cette impression d'être… cruellement sexy.

N'arrivant plus à ce concentrer (tu m'étonnes !) le legilimens perdit tout contact psychique avec le séducteur. Il se sentait si gêné que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était disparaître… _ou rouler une pelle à Black ! NON, VILAIN CERVEAU ! VILAIN ! _Il vit le regard de ce dernier sur ses lèvres… il plaqua une main sur la dite bouche suave, se souvenant de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Il croyait que ses jambes allait s'écrouler sous le poids du reste de son corps.

Sans même qu'il s'en rendre compte, en une fraction de seconde, l'occlumens était désarmé.

-SI TU VEUX TA BAGUETTE SERVILUS, VIENS LA CHERCHER!

--

Je sais, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action dans celui la, c'est un changement de point de vue. Prochains Chapitres je ne le referait plus. Ce sera juste un chapitre avec le point de vue de l'un ou l'autre, alternés. J'espère que ça vous à plus ! + !

EDIT: C'était juste pour remercier énormement ceux qui suiveront la suite de cette fic et ceux qui ont commenté auparavant, et les rassurer: Je pense pouvoir finir le prochain chapitre d'iciDimanche prochain (cad 5 octobre 2008) . Je vous aiiiimeuuuh les gens smack :x Au fait pour faire un peu de pub je vais mettre un dessin à moa dans le HP Project qui sera envoyé à miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling d'amour !!


	3. Chapter 3: Open Doors

Désolé du retard, les gens !

Chapter 3 : Open Doors

N'empêche, je dois vraiment avoir l'air con. Si j'ai vraiment, vraiment pas l'air d'un con là tout de suite… j'ai atteint un niveau de connerie incroyable quand même. Mes parents seraient si fiers de moi : Oh notre fils drague un garçon en lui volant sa baguette. Au moins il a choisit un Serpentard.

…Haha sa baguette. Euh nan laissez tomber…

En plus la course qu'est-ce que ça me gave… sauf quand je suis transformé en chien, bien sûr. Tout à coup ça devient fun. Mais la maintenant courir comme un dératé dès le matin, je sais pas du tout pourquoi mais ça me fascine pas.

Sirius Black courait donc comme un arriéré dans les couloirs encore somnolents de Poudlard, haletants bruyamment et insouciamment à travers le château, poursuivi par un Severus rouge de colère… et d'on ne sait quoi d'autre. Les injures d'indignations du jeune Serpentard retentissaient sur les murs de pierres en même temps que les ricanements taquins de l'animagus. Les quelques élèves réveillés étaient soient trop endormis pour s'apercevoir du ridicule de la situation soit très indignés par l'attitude enfantine des deux étudiants. Pendants que les préfets ronchonnaient on entendaient les gentillesses que s'envoyaient les deux bruns qui s'éloignaient déjà à toute allure. Leur vocabulaire fleuri était essentiellement constitué de mots tels que Connard, Voleur, Tête de Cognard ou Scrout à Pétards ménopausées. Ils déboulèrent dans les couloirs du septième étage, totalement hors d'haleine, passant devant la statue de Lachelan le Maigre qui les toisa d'un air indigné, puis devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui en tomba à la renverse.

Ils durent bousculer un petit groupe d'étudiantes Gryffindors, et Rogue, se frayant un passage, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Sirius, poussa une jeune fille rousse. Elle se retourna mais le Serpentard était déjà assez loin d'elle. Elle bomba la poitrine d'un air offusqué, mettant en avant son badge de Préfète-en-chef et hurla en sa direction :

« Je sais que tu n'est pas un Gryffindor Severus Rogue mais ici comme dans n'importe quel couloir ON NE COURS PAS ! »

Severus se sentit soudain très gêné mais était vraiment trop occupé pour s'excuser. Il hésita cependant un instant une marge entre lui et le coureur de jupon. Dans son marathon, l'animagus se retourna, tout sourire : « Tu-t'es-fais-grondééééé »

« CA VAUT AUSSI POUR TOI SIRIUS BLACK ! »

« Ooops, raté. » marmonna-t-il avant de se reconcentrer sur sa course. Le couloir était maintenant désert, la plupart des élèves de l'étage et le professeur de sortilèges étant partis prendre le petit déjeuner. Le soleil traversait le couloir par plusieurs petites fenêtres, les rayons frappant le visage des deux élèves essoufflés. Ils arrivèrent d'un endroit que Sirius connaissait bien : Le couloir tapissé d'une chose qui, à son humble avis d'artiste amateur, craignait un max. Il avait déjà vus de l'art abstrait, mais des trolls en tutu, ça ne lui disait pas grand-chose. Tout en courant il fixait le tissu d'un air dégoûté, il ne put s'empêche de dire très fort « Ce dessin est vraiment trop ignoble. Chaque soir quand je passe par là je m'oblige à pas regarder cette horreur. J'ai déjà eu un cauchemar ou un vieux tout furonclé m'obligeait à porter un tut-- » Il se rendit compte juste à temps qu'il allait se manger la dite tapisserie avec maestria et fit une sorte de feinte pas totalement maîtrisée pour finalement aller choir sur le mur d'en face…

Les murs sa s'ouvrent pas si ?

Totalement déséquilibré (ouais on le savait), Sirius atterrit donc sur une porte en bois (vachement solide) qui s'ouvrit à la volée sous le poids de l'animagus. Il se retrouva tout à coup étalé à terre, mais ce fut étonnement plus confortable que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il tenta de se relever et s'appuya sur ses paumes légèrement écorchés, ce qui le fit gémir de douleur. Après réflexion, il se laissa retomber au sol, sa main toujours agrippée solidement à la baguette en bois. Il resta un long moment ainsi, complètement explosé au sol tandis que Rogue arrivait près de lui, inhalant l'air difficilement. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux. Sirius entendit sa voix entrecoupée par sa respiration :

« … T'es mort ? »

« …T'aimerais bien… »

Il regarda la masse de longs cheveux noirs au sol sans répondre. Il y eut un autre silence qui intrigua Sirius.

«Bah quoi, pas de vanne bizaa—AAAARG ! Non mais ça va la dedans ?!»

Rogue l'avait gentiment tiré par les cheveux pour le relever. Sirius lança un regard enragé à Sirius et brusquement ses pupilles se dilatèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il leva sa main, pointant la porte par laquelle ils étaient tous deux passés… mais surtout à son encadrement. Un encadrement d'un million de kilomètres de longueur sur un million de kilomètres de largeur de lierre. Rien que cette plante immense et verte, couvrant une autre couche de lierre. C'était un spectacle incroyable. « Putain… » Ce fut la seule chose que put articuler Sirius. Il fit un pas en arrière, marchant sur quelque chose qui se brisa. Mais il s'en foutait un peu. Un mur de lierre ! C'était magnifique, mais qu'est-ce que ça foutait dans une salle d'école de sorcellerie ?!

Il remarque que Severus avait lui aussi un regard très sceptique. Oui parce que Rogue ne peut pas avoir une expression étonnée, c'est trop humain pour lui. Ca lui ferait surement trop mal au crâne ensuite. Bref il avait l'air étonné si on traduisait.

« Ça peut pas être pire que ce qu'il y a derrière toi. »

Sirius tourna prudemment les talons…

Une… forêt. Une putain de forêt. Avec des arbres, de l'herbe et tout le tralala. Une forêt quoi, MERDE. La il n'en croyait même plus son cerveau. Il regarda le sol tapissé d'herbe quand il remarqua que ce tapis vert semblait délimité, en raison de la présence d'une sorte de ligne de vert plus foncé qui séparait l'endroit ou il se trouvait du reste de l'endroit ou commençaient les arbres. Il resta figé sur place. Une voix mal assuré derrière lui le sortit de sa léthargie.

« Non mais ou est-ce que tu nous as amenés ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! »

« C'est ton couloir non ? La ou il y a ta salle commune ! T'es sensé être un peu au courant ! »

« Ouais t'as raison, je savais qu'il y avait une putain de PARC A LA WALIBI DANS MON COULOIR ! »

« Bon moi je me casse en tout cas ! (attends, wali quoi ?) »

Le Serpentard fit volte-face et s'approcha de la porte entre-ouverte… qui ne le fut plus. Elle claqua violemment. Severus resta sans bouger, fixant la porte.

« C'est quoi ce scénario de film d'horreur à deux galions … » Grogna-t-il. Il saisit la poignée d'or… qui se brisa. Surpris, il laissa tomber la poignée au sol et fit un bon en arrière.

« J'EN AI MARRE ! C'EST QUOI LE DELIRE, BLACK ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE TOUS CA !»

« Ça y est, une poignée se casse et c'est de ma faute ! T'as pas pensée que ça pouvait être la faute à l'alliance intergalactique des poignées en colère ? »

« La quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber t'as aucun humour… »

« QUELLE HUMOUR ? ON EST ENFERMES DANS UNE…FORET ! »

« Rooh calme toi ! C'est facile à réparer ce machin ! » Il se baissa, ramassa la poignée gisant sur l'herbe et sortit sa baguette de sa poche en mettant celle de Severus dans cette dernière.

« Hey ! Maintenant tu me la rends ! »

« Ça va ! Je suis pas multitâche ! Tu veux que je répare cette porte ou— BOOOOR-DEL ! »

« Quoi encore ?! » Dit Rogue alarmé.

Il pointa son doigts vers l'endroit ou se trouvait la porte, ou plutôt où elle était supposée se trouver. Les branches de lierres crûrent à une vitesse alarmante, cachant le bois en une faction de seconde. Le serpentard tenta désespérément d'arracher la plante sans grand succès.

Il y eut un grand silence, puis Severus se retourna avec une expression des plus enragé peignant son visage.

« C'est de ta faute… »

« Ah non pas encore ! Arrête de ma blâm- » (mais laissez le finir ces phrases for god's sake)

Le Gryffindor reçut une droite bien placée dans la joue et atterrit sur son derrière, sa tête cognant d'abord un arbre. Il regarda Severus avec incompréhension. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir. Mais cela se voyait, se pensa Sirius. Il était mort de peur. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour cela. Ils échangèrent un long regard.

Le visage de Rogue en colère c'est tout simplement sublime. Il faut bien l'avouer. Il est beau comme ça. Son regard noir et haineux. On y voit si facilement sa peur, s'en est presque troublant… Il était si blême à son moment la. Le contraste de ses cheveux intensément noir sur sa peau blanche, dans cette forêt… C'était comme une peinture trop bien élaborée. Est-ce qu'il va détourner le regard ? Ça fait un moment qu'on se regarde comme ça sans rien dire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me fait pas de remarque ?... Regarde-moi encore comme ça…

Soudain il y eut une secousse violente qui le fit tomber sur le côté. Elle venait apparemment de l'arbre ou il se trouvait car Rogue ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais il semblait terrifié. Sirius eut le reflexe de s'attraper au tronc d'arbre en hurlant « QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! » Rogue resta sans mots en regardant Sirius. La ligne qu'il avait remarquée auparavant semblait s'être élargie de quelques centimètres, révélant de la terre. La rangée d'arbres parmi laquelle comptait l'arbre auquel Sirius était collé fut secouée encore plus violemment, et bougea d'elle-même sur la droite très rapidement (si vous ne voyez pas vraiment comme ça se passe, imaginez que les arbres se déplacent et se mélangent, comme dans les magic tricks : D).

Sirius, attrapé d'une main à son tronc, brandit son autre main vers Rogue, en détresse :

« SEVERUS !! »

« SIRIUS ! » A son grand étonnement, Rogue s'élança vers lui en tendant son bras vers lui.

« TU TIENS A MOI EN FIN DE COMPTE ! » hurla-t-il dans le vacarme des milliers de feuillages qui se mélangeaient.

« NON ! T'AS ENCORE MA BAGUETTE ENFOIREE ! »

« Lucius, tout va bien ? »

Le blond se retourna vers sa voisine de table qui le regardait avec inquiétude, une main blanche et fine sur sa poitrine. Il fut réveillé par sa petite voix.

« Oui, merci Black. Je… réfléchissais. »

« Oh. » Elle tourna son regard vers son assiette de bacon et continua de la grignoter. « Pourrais-je savoir à propos de quoi ? »

« A propos de qui… » Il lui lança un regard suggestif qui la fit presque s'étouffer. Elle avala de travers et devint rouge pivoine. Lucius sourit puis se replongea dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vu son serpentard préféré à la table des Serpentards et cela le gênait beaucoup. Il adorait le taquiner au petit déjeuner. Faire des sous-entendus, lui faire du pied sous la table sans réelle arrière pensée, juste pour voir sa réaction (qui n'était pas tout à fait négative d'après lui). Il regarda longtemps la chaise vide en face de lui. Il se demanda pourquoi ce garçon s'obstinait à s'asseoir en face de lui à chaque repas alors qu'il se plaignait sans arrêt de la façon dont il se comportait avec lui.

Ce qui l'intriguait le plus c'est qu'il l'avait pourtant aperçut très tôt dans les dortoirs ce matin, et qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Pourquoi s'était-t-il levé si tôt alors ?

Tout en réfléchissant, il lança son regard noir habituel aux élèves de Gryffindors de première année qui se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur quand il vit LE groupe des Gryffindors : Potter & Cie.

« On est déjà sur le point d'y aller ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche celui la ?! » Dit le bigleux en regardant sa montre d'un air agacé.

« Peut-être qu'après avoir suivi Rogue il a été dévié par une jolie fille qui passait par-là …» Soupira celui qui avait des cicatrices sur le visage.

Lucius écarquilla ses yeux. Il avait bien entendu ? Leur bâtard d'ami, Black, suivait SON Rogue ?! Il se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Narcissa. « Je dois y aller. » Murmura-t-il à personne en particulier. La blonde le suivit des yeux. Il s'éloigna de la table, se dirigea vers le petit groupe de trois garçons. Elle le vit leur poser une question, puis partir, pressé, hors de la grande salle. Elle haussa les épaules et planta sa fourchette dans son bacon qu'on aurait dit grignoté par un pigeon.

Il avait disparu. Ce gros con, et sa baguette avec. Plus de magie. Il était tout seul et à la merci de n'importe quelle créature de forêt. De plus Rogue savait très bien de quel genre de forêt il s'agissait. Une _Movilva, _forêt dont les arbres se déplace à intervalles réguliers mais différent pour chaque forêt, cet intervalle pouvant durer entre une minute et cinq heures. Mais les mesures ne l'aidaient pas du tout : la forêt était sombre, il était dans l'incapacité de dire l'heure qui l'était. Résigné, il s'assit au sol et présuma qu'il fallait peut être mieux attendre et calculer les intervalles, et tenter de sortir d'ici. Mais le premier objectif était de trouver Sirius : Et il ne pouvait simplement pas attendre les bras croisés. Il se leva et traversa la forêt…

TO BE CONTINUED

Je saiiiis je fais chier, mais le chapitre suivant s'annonce a hint prise de tête amoureuse et très yaoi vers la fin. : D See you girls !

Et reviewez, ça fait toujours super plez !


End file.
